1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to productivity tools and, specifically, to a method and apparatus that aid in managing telephone calls and meetings.
2. Related Art
Most people have experienced the phenomenon known as “phone tag.” One person calls a second person and leaves voicemail. The second person returns the call, only to leave voicemail in turn. This sequence is repeated over the course of hours or days, leaving both callers frustrated by the fact that they have not spoken to each other in person. A similar phenomenon occurs when two people try to schedule conference calls and meetings or when two people try to get together for a face to face talk.
Even voice mail, faxes, pages, cell phones and e-mail have not solved this problem. In fact, they have only made it worse. Phone tag for voicemail, faxes and pages result in vast amounts of lost time—not just time calling and leaving messages, but delays in getting important phone calls made. In addition, tremendous time is wasted trying to be available for important calls, and even more by being interrupted by calls at just the wrong time when real work is getting done.